The Cool Kids 1.5
"What do you know about the Unit Circle?" ''-Strange Entity to Trey'' The Cool Kids 1.5: The Search for Trey is Parhelion Film's second film project, and the first one under its official name. It follows 2 interlinked math topics in 2 different storylines: the Unit Circle & Trigonometry. It was written as "1.5" because Kieran Murphy had already written the script to Cool Kids 2. Background The Cool Kids 1.5: The Search for Trey ''was created as a final project for Math 3 (Algebra II). This time, the group consisted of Kieran Murphy, Watson Jones, Chris London, Richelieu Tah and Jayden Austria. Clove Hughes and Will Ingersoll also returned to reprise their roles from ''The Cool Kids, but were not part of the in-class group. The entire script was written by Murphy this time, including the interruptions. He wanted the script to be "longer, but more kinetic and varied," claiming he wanted to "develop the lore a bit more." Jones wrote & composed the song "USEAUNITCIRCLE" for the sequel. The Cool Kids 1.5: The Search for Trey was written over the course of about 2 days, and was filmed over the course of 3. Due to the large amount that had to be filmed in a short amount of time and the larger cast, filming was difficult, but it ended up being put together over the course of the days it was filmed. Plot Warning: spoilers ahead! Trey awakens in a strange, black-and-white environment with no clue how he got there. A Strange Entity then speaks to him, insisting that he come with them. Meanwhile, the Cool Kids ask the Math Man what he's done with Trey, where he responds that he forfeit his life, assuming that's what they wanted. When he discovers that's not the case, he promptly disappears, teleporting away. Warrick reassures everyone, telling them that they "can find Trey if they really try." Alexander agrees, convincing Nigel to come with them. The 3 set out to look for Trey. During this time, Trey questions the Strange Entity, who claims they are "all around him, yet nowhere at the same time." They go on to tell him that he was sent to this place by the Math Man, and that he is now trapped inside of a pocket dimension. They explain that the way out is locked by a gate, and that they must crack its code, finally asking him what he knows about the Unit Circle. The Cool Kids then arrive in Uptown, where Warrick continues to wonder where the Math Man could've sent Trey. Before anyone can respond, though, they are approached by a man who asks them if they need help, claiming that "If they need help finding someone, and they're in a pocket dimension," he can help them. Alexander & Nigel are skeptical, but Warrick claims that maybe they could use his help. The man introduces himself as Trigmaster, "the master of all things related to Trigonometry." After Nigel asks about Trigonometry, Trigmaster starts to explain what it is, but Alexander claims that they "just got through with math for today." Warrick asks if it's relevant to finding Trey, where Trigmaster responds, "Of course!" The Cool Kids agree to let him help them. An interruption then begins where Nigel approaches Warrick & Alexander, asking them if they know about positive & negative angles. Warrick adds the idea of coterminal angles. Alexander tries to mimic a positive angle, and Warrick points out that negative angles go the other way. A 4th person then walks up, adding that the bottom's always fixed on the x-axis, allowing for revolutions around the graph. When asked who he is, he responds, "I'm new!" Warrick then asks if he knows that Geico can save him 15% or more on car insurance. Trigmaster introduces 3 things to help learn about Trigonometry: sine, cosine and tangent. Nigel points out that they're "like the ten commandments," where Warrick responds, "You know what, no, even I can't agree with that." Trigmaster then asks if the Cool Kids know what a number is, where Warrick & Nigel swiftly raise their hands. Alexander laughs at how dumb the question is. Trigmaster introduces the idea that they can find another part of a number, or a "friend trapped in a pocket dimension." Confused, Warrick starts to repeat what he said in Spanish, before he stops and allows Trigmaster to continue. Trigmaster elaborates, saying that they're "trying to find something out of another thing." The Cool Kids then follow him into the Outskirts. Trigmaster explains that sine is an operation, where Alexander compares it to the Operation game, which they falsely believe is about "stabbing a guy a bunch of times" and "filling him with various objects." Nigel understands, but Warrick says, "I'm just gonna say I agree with that so we can get away from whatever that is!" Trigmaster further explains sine, explaining that it's cyclic. He compares it to a pizza cutter that's really close to your face. However, he says that they must first talk about radians. As Trigmaster says the word "radians," so does Trey in the pocket dimension as he walks through a doorway. The Strange Entity goes into greater detail about radians and how they are related to pi. They explain that the Unit Circle is keeping the pocket dimension locked up due to a curse the Math Man put on it. The Strange Entity explains that they can help figure it out, but cannot leave due to the fact that they no longer has a physical form. They change the subject by claiming that it's not the game of 100,515 questions. They then encourage Trey to continue forward to find the Unit Circle. An interruption then begins where Warrick is holding a camera, enthusiastically talking about a "cool stunt." He shows pieces of paper with the 30-60-90 triangle and the 45-45-90 triangle, along with their measurements. He then runs off, ending the video and tripping at the end, dropping the camera. Trigmaster then introduces cosine & tangent to go along with sine. He then goes over the radians on the Unit Circle, listing them off. After that, he screams and the Unit Circle appears on the board. He starts to list off the angle measurements that correspond with the radians, but he is cut off by an unknown voice. He explains that the Unit Circle harbors all of the information they need to find angles, coterminal angles, sine, cosine and tangent. He explains that radians can be used to measure angles, but are also used for physics, arc length and calculus. Warrick claims that he is both confused and scared. Trigmaster tells the Cool Kids to follow him so they can figure out how to find a radian. As Trigmaster & the Cool Kids walk through the doorway, there is a cut to Trey walking through a similar one. The Strange Entity begins to explain how to "crack the code" of the Unit Circle, explaining that Trey needs to find the measurement of a degree by dividing by 180, and that in order to convert it must be flipped, dividing 180 by pi radians. The Strange Entity then instructs Trey to go through a mysterious door, where Trey says, "This is pretty big for a pocket dimension." The Strange Entity snaps back, "Tell that to the director!" before convincing Trey to go through the door. An interruption then begins where a drug PSA is featured to speak out against whitebag. The ad features Sine, Cosine & Tangent, who all speak out against it. Sine says to not "be like this guy," pointing out Ice Hammer Run Doggy Dog. After they all speak out in separate bits, the ad ends. Trigmaster then continues on about finding radians and degrees. Nigel suddenly looks noticeably different, and when Warrick says his name it is dubbed over. The Cool Kids explain that they already know about sine, cosine and tangent somehow. Trigmaster introduces inverse trig to through them off, though, and coins the terms secant, cosecant and cotangent, explaining that in order to find those, you must flip them, before screaming and flipping the screen. As the screen flips over, it comes back up in the pocket dimension, where Trey wonders why he's now outside. The Strange Entity tells him that he must cross the River of a Thousand Sorrows. Trey excitedly hurries towards it and jumps in. The Cool Kids slowly figure out what inverse trig means, and, in order to test their overall knowledge, Trigmaster gives them a practice problem. Alexander & Warrick question how Trigmaster knows which pocket dimension Trey's in, and he explains that this one is locked with a Unit Circle, making it unique. Warrick still doesn't trust him. Trey arrives on the other side of the river, where he has to talk to Trig Fish to figure out where the Unit Circle is located. Trig Fish tells him that it's back on the other side of the river. An interruption then begins featuring the "Unit Circle Interpretive Dance." Upon its conclusion, the narrator urges the viewer to "do something better with their life now." Trigmaster presents a practice problem, asking the Cool Kids to find the cotangent of an angle in degrees. Alexander says that it sounds similar to a seance or a ritual, where Trigmaster explains that it's somewhat similar. He then asks them to solve the problem. Trey & the Strange Entity then arrive at the Unit Circle, where Trey jokes that "he" will be going to it. The Strange Entity corrects it to "we," confusing Trey. The Cool Kids promptly solve the practice problem, opening the portal. Alexander claims that the portal is just a .jpg image, but Trigmaster insists it's a portal, screaming to stop the conversation. He insists that Trey will be in the pocket dimension and that the Cool Kids can enter and find him before screaming once again and disappearing, claiming that if they need him, he'll be around. The Cool Kids enter the portal. The Strange Entity points out the .jpg image portal, claiming that Trey must use what he's learned from them and "outside sources." He asks if he needs a moment to think, to which Trey responds, "Nah, fam!" The video for "USEAUNITCIRCLE" then begins. Once the song is finished, Trey notices that all of his friends were present to help him with the video. However, as he calls them out one by one, they disappear. He also notices his dad, who promptly disappears afterwards. The Strange Entity tells him that the gate is opened and the he must go through it. Trey insists that they come with him. While the Strange Entity is responding that they can't, Trey leaves anyway, cutting them off. Trey then appears in the bridge void, where he meets up with Alexander, Warrick & Nigel. As they catch up and are about to leave, they are stopped by the Radical Lads, who ask who they are. The Cool Kids leave after Warrick claims that they're weird. Once back in their dimension, Trey exclaims that he's happy to see color. Warrick explains that Trey missed the things they learned about Trig, but he explains that he learned it too. Nigel exclaims that it's a "weirdly happy, convenient ending," and Alexander claims that they "hate it, but at least Trey's back." Just as everything is back to normal, Warrick suddenly says, "I don't feel so good," grasping his stomach and lurching forward as the episode ends. In a post-credits scene, the Math Man enters the pocket dimension to finish Trey off. However, he notices that Trey's not there. He claims that he'll get Trey if it's the last thing he does, and that he'll send his aliens after him. He looks at an "evil tattoo" on his arm, a sign of his membership in the Really Cool Villains Club. He then laughs maniacally and walks off.